2 secrets, 1 friendship
by Sonnie Celanna
Summary: Momo Yaoyorozu and Izuku Midoriya both have their own secret they wanna keep from the rest of the class, for worry of how others might react. But when they find out each others, well maybe they can at least confide in each other. IzuMomo friendship fluff
1. Chapter 1

Momo Yaoyorozu wasn't quite like the rest of her class. Most of them she was richer than. Even Todoroki as he refused to accept his father's money except when it was absolutely necessary. She was taller than the rest of the girls and also more well-endowed as Mineta liked to make quite clear often much to her chagrin. She was arguably much smarter than the rest of her class as well. All these things made her different when she just wanted to fit in with her classmates.

So when she ended up with a new hobby she was sure would make her different once again she kept it as well hidden as possible. She never let slip she liked it and did her best to hide her hobby out of fear and embarrassment of how the others would react if they found out. She had resolved that not one living soul would ever find out about her interest.

Unfortunately, she failed to account for a certain forest haired classmate with a knack for finding out about other people's insecurities.

It had been 2 weeks since the hero licensing exam. The day had been stressful for everyone as almost all their teachers had decided to hold an impromptu exam.

Izuku Midoriya groaned as he reclined on his chair in his dorm room. He would bet all of his future earnings that Aizawa was the cause of the sudden exams. The teacher hadn't been too pleased that Bakugou and Todoroki failed and was trying to make absolutely certain everyone was up to his standard.

It was touching in a way he supposed but also tiring enough he could almost swear. He chuckled to himself slightly knowing how shocked his classmates would be. He didn't like swearing but he knew some particularly good ones courtesy of growing up with Bakugou.

As the greenette reclined further back, as far as his chair would go without breaking, and he let out a sigh. Tomorrow was almost definitely going to be just as stressful.

Normally when the sixteen year old was stressed he'd get a notebook and analyze heroes movesets and quirks. It was more a habitual thing than anything else but it would often put him in a sort of trance and he could just zone out for a while.

There was just one problem.

The internet had gone down in the building and no one really wanted to go talk to Aizawa about it at the moment. He'd also kept his notes about his classmates up-to-date so there wasn't much on that front.

However, there was one option left. Since his middle school days he'd picked up a particular hobby to focus on when the stress and hurt of everyday dealing with Bakugou's constant ridicule and being reminded by his notes that he himself was quirkless got to be to much.

He'd never told anyone about it in fear they'd want to see and he'd embarrass himself. No reason to further enforce the idea of how much of a loser quirkless Deku is.

Of course, that was ridiculous to think now. His current classmates would probably all be very encouraging, he knew in the back of his mind but the fear had been there longer. It was stronger. Still despite it he needed something to stop the stress.

His mind made up he got up from the chair he was sat in and headed out. He didn't have what he needed for what he wanted to do just yet but he knew how he could get it.

It didn't take long for him to reach the room he was looking for. He had checked the common room looking for Yaoyorozu, however the only one present was Ojiro. Apparently most everyone had retired to there rooms same as the greenette had as they all wanted to relax from the day.

Now he just had to work up the courage to knock on the door and ask for what he needed. However long that would take.

'Just go in, ask for a board and get out. Simple.' He thought.

Two minutes passed, then four, then seven. Resigning to the fact he couldn't bring himself to ask he started to turn away to return to his room when he heard it.

First there was the shout of quite a bulky sounding man, a crash as if something heavy had fallen on the floor then a sound that made his blood run cold, a squeal of surprise and pain that could definitely only be the creation hero-in-training.

All his previous apprehension forgotten the boy slammed into the door, forcing it open and looked around frantically as green electricity started manifesting around his body.

"Where is he?! Where's the villain?!" He exclaimed as he took in his surroundings. He had half-expected to find someone like Muscular in the middle of the room towering over his bloodied classmate. Instead the sight before him was nothing of the sort.

Instead the room looked pretty much exactly as it had during the contest that had been held when they first moved into the dorms. A massive queen sized bed took up most the room, at the foot of the bed was Momo lying in the floor, clearing having fallen off the bed, A shocked and irate expression upon her face.

She was in an admittedly quite cute white nightgown with her hair let down. What really caught the boys attention though was the headphones she was wearing. They were relatively normal black headphones however the way they had been shaped interestingly was meant to make the wearers appear as though they had cat ears.

Then he realized he was staring and immediately averted his gaze away as he realized what he'd just done.

"Yaoyorozu I'm so sorry! I heard a man shouting then a crash and your shout. I thought you were in trouble and acted without thinking! Please forgive me!" He said, very nearly getting caught in one of his famous mutter storms but managing to avoid it as it would probably make the situation worse. Fortunately Yaoyorozu wasn't frustrated at him like he thought.

"Midoriya its ok, I understand. I'd probably do the same, there's no way you could of known what was happening. I just didn't wa-" The girl shut up immediately as a look of pure panic went across her face and she suddenly tried to block Midoriya's view of the bed, trying to block his line of sight. "Don't look, don't look!" She shouted. Almost sounding scared.

But it was too late, Midoriya had already seen. On the bed lay the black-haired girls laptop. A relatively big one and on the screen was a sight that piqued the boys interest immediately. A spikey golden haired man with a lot of Muscle and a shining yellow aura was on screen punching what appeared to be a humanoid cat. There was no doubting one thing. It was an anime. One Midoriya recognized. But that could wait as currently Yaoyorozu looked ….sad? Scared? She definitely didn't look happy.

"Yaoyorozu are you ok?" he asked as closed the door behind him, concerned as the girl sat on the bed and put her head into her hands.

"No….." Yaoyorozu answered honestly. She was honestly surprised herself just how bad she felt about being caught, but she knew why.

Izuku stuttered for a moment before looking away. Comforting people wasn't his strong suit. But Yaoyorozu was his friend so he had to try at least. Slowly he walked over and sat beside her on the bed. He took a wild shot in the dark.

"Is it because I found you knocked over?" He hazarded a guess. The black-haired girl looked up, a look of incredulity on her face. It kind of made Midoriya feel stupid.

"No its not that….are…are you not going to question the show on my laptop?" She asked confused.

"Well I can't say Im not excited seeing that show again but I thought you were more important to help first. So what is wrong?" Asked the greenette. the creation quirk wielder laughed a bit despite herself at the boys obliviousness. Then we he said properly registered.

"Wait you watch it?!" She asked surprised. A tiny glimmer of hope and awe appearing in her eyes.

"Well I saw some episodes when I was a kid. I think that was one. my mom stopped letting me watch it after one of the more violent scenes but Ive always wanted to track it down. Had no idea of the title though." The boy explained. "Its really cool you like it Yaoyorozu!"

The black-haired girl just looked at her male classmate in shock. Briefly forgetting the manners she was raised to have, she couldn't stop herself from pulling him into a hug. The boy got quite a bit flustered by it but let it be. It only lasted a moment before the girl realized what she was doing and let go.

"Im sorry! Its just…." The girl trailed off. 'Its Midoriya. He's one of the sweetest people at this school and he likes the show! Its so stressful having to keep hiding it. Maybe I should tell him…..'

The greenette placed a hand awkwardly on the girls knee. He had no idea if it was what he was supposed to do but it seemed right. Yaoyorozu would be lying if she said she didn't like it.

"I…..I started watching shounen anime a while back." Yaoyorozu admitted, deciding that the boy might as well know considering he saw anyway. "I was only watching some to get some ideas for how we could use our powers cause I thought there may have been some creative uses people had come up with in the past for powers that exist now. But as I watched more I got more and more dragged in. It escalated from there and now I always sneak away to watch some anime whenever I need to relax."

Midoriya scratched his head, a little confused. "But im confused, whats so bad about watching anime? Everyone has there hobbies, there nothing to be ashamed of."

"But it makes me different. Just like my upbringing and my body and everything. They make me different to everyone else and I just want to fit in. I didn't want people finding out cause….well its not exactly normal for a girl to be into is it? Im scared about how everyone will react " She finally admitted.

Midoriya took the hand on her knee and moved it up to her shoulder, more confident this time. "No one will think badly of you for it. Heck, I bet Ashido and Hagakure would be jumping about shouting about how cool it is you can be interested in that kind of thing. Your right, you are different from the rest of us, Yaoyorozu but that's why we all like you!" as the boy finished he smiled warmly at the girl.

She looked up at him and this time, in a rare moment of social awareness he knew what she wanted to do. "You can hug me you know."

And so she did. She held him tight for just a few moments. But it was still longer than before.

Finally she realized he had been outside her door for a reason and asked about it.

"Oh yeah. I, um, I wanted to ask….uh…." the boy stumbled over his words having entirely forgotten why he'd first come to the girl. "Do you think, you could, maybe um, make….make a skateboard?" He asked, his voice almost squeaking at the end as he forced the words out.

"I think so. Can I ask why do you need one?" She asked, making one under her gown, which had a zip at the side for such creations.

Midoriya was about to lie saying that Kirishima or Sero had requested one and asked him to come get it but then the reason why Yaoyorozu had hidden her enjoyment of anime replayed through his mind.

As he accepted the board she gave to him (Which surprisingly was actually perfect to how he liked his boards set up) he looked at her and asked "Come with me so I can show you?"

He probably wasn't aware he was practically giving her puppy dog eyes but he was. While she had no reason to refuse before Yaoyorozu couldn't say no if she tried now. The greenette's natural cuteness was truly a force not of this earth. "Ok."

The two were outside, in a fairly secluded spot. They still had a few hours they were allowed out the dorms for.

In the back of his head a voice was screaming this was a terrible idea and he was going to make everyone hate him somehow by doing this but he ignored it. Right now, his friend needed help and this was how he could give it.

The area they were at wasn't much. A set of stairs, a railing and the back wall from a building on one of the training areas. Still for Midoriya it was enough.

"So are you going to explain now?" Asked Yaoyorozu, somewhat impatient.

"Right! Sorry for not explaining yet." The boy took a breath and tried to focus. "I'm sure you and everyone else knows me and Kacchan have a rough history?"

"Hardly a secret." The wealthier of the two students said while quirking her eyebrow up.

"And that I'm a late bloomer quirk-wise?" He asked.

"Wait really?! I didn't know that!" Yaoyorozu exclaimed in shock. Of course Midoriya knew she had no idea but it was important to what he had to say.

"Yes. My quirk didn't develop until very late. I'll tell you the story of my first time later." He said, not realizing the innuendo as he set the board on the ground and checked his lineup. "But for the longest time growing up everyone thought I was quirkless, even me."

"Oh, Midoriya….I'm so, so sorry." The girl said, knowing how horrible the treatment of quirkless people could be.

"its ok. After all I'm here aren't I?" he asked with a small smile to reassure her. "But as I was going through middle school, it all just got too much for me. There was nothing but stress at every corner. Even at home, I could see the sadness in my moms eyes, reminding me what I thought I'd never have."

Yaoyorozu wanted to go hug the boy again but knew he wouldn't appreciate her getting in the way of his set up right now.

"I left the house one day to just wander and get away from it all. There's this old skate park basically no one uses near my house. I got lucky enough to find a skateboard Just lying about and so….I just went for it. If you ask me I'm still no better than when I started but It required my focusing. I need to concentrate on the line in front of me which means I'm not focusing on the stress. Its my way of relaxing."

And with that the greenette started riding. Yaoyorozu never understood skating before but now she at least knew why *someone* did it, she could appreciate it a bit more than before. She watched the greenette crouch on the board as he neared the railing then watched as he kicked the bottom of the board off the ground, propelling him into the air with it before landing and riding down the rail. Finally as he neared the end he kicked board off the rail and bent both his legs backwards as one hand grabbed the board. Then he landed for good and rolled away.

The girl stood up and started applauding after she saw it. She didn't know what he was on, thinking he wasn't that good. She didn't know much about the sport but even she knew that that was damn impressive. The boy blushed at the praise.

"Oh my, your really good at this Midoriya! Why have you never said anything in class?" she asked surprised and that surprise increased when he merely gave her a knowing look. It took her a moment before it sunk in. The same reason she hid her anime.

2 hours had passed since they came out and were now finally on there way back. While Yaoyorozu never had been one for things like skateboarding she had to admit that the boy brought something to it that made her enjoy watching a lot. Maybe she was just feeling proud of her friend.

As the two walked back, The girl had to speak up.

"Midoriya? Can you promise me you won't tell anyone about the anime? I…I feel a lot better after what you said but I still want to take sometime before I say anything." She asked.

"So long as you don't tell anyone about the skateboarding." The greenette said with a smile. The black-hair girl nodded.

"oh and one other thing…" The girl started, A heartfelt smile on her face. "Call me Momo."

The boy nearly tripped over himself at that. "E-Eh?!"

"Please call me Momo" She repeated. "After all you did for me today….its only fair" she said. He thought it over for a moment. He seemed somewhat embarrassed from the informality of it but ultimately he smiled contentedly.

"Ok. Call me Izuku from now on then." He chirped and beamed at her a bright smile. She thanked her lucky stars to have the opportunity to ever be friends with the ball of sunshine standing next to her. "Hey, when we get back….can I maybe watch that show with you?"

"Definitely."

From then on, every couple of days Izuku and Momo would disappear. Sometimes they'd watch anime together, other times they'd go to that area to see what new tricks Izuku could come up with and even occasionally get Yaoyorozu learning a little herself.

They'd maybe not tell their classmates their secrets any time soon but right now they didn't need to. Right now, together they were happy with each others secrets. After all, 2 secrets lead to one great friendship.


	2. Sequel

Sequel: "Whats mine is yours. Whats yours is mine."

Can be found on my account.

Enjoy ^-^


End file.
